Talk:Unidentified female Hogwarts teacher
Archive 1 Teacher? How do we know she's a teacher? How do we know she isn't Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus, for example? Or maybe a recast of Irma Pince? Maester Martin (talk) 00:37, June 10, 2018 (UTC) Identified!? Holy cow, okay, here goes to being excited for nothing lol, but I think I found her!? (Or not.) Could this be her? Actress "Sangeeta Reding" https://www.mandy.com/actor/profile/sangeeta-reding; granted, I have no idea how long ago the showreel on the profile was made, and that to me she kinda looked younger in it as opposed to the screenshots of this "Unidentified female Hogwarts teacher" has in the article, but I do see the resemblance? On Mandy, she is supposedly credited as "Wizard Teacher Camelia" in , and . (GOF isn't listed =/) I am aware that Mandy can contain errors, however, seeing that a good amount of Users take Mandy (and even IMDb) as "fact", can people help verify and share your thoughts on whether or not you think Actress Sangeeta Reding does look like she was the actress portraying this character? (I admit, I personally find more resemblance in the showreel and not the photoshoots provided on Mandy, so be sure to check out the clip) Because if the general consent is "yes, that's her", can we then assume in good faith the credit is correct, and proceed to rename this page as "Camelia"? Very, very eager to hear some thoughts! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 03:08, March 2, 2019 (UTC) :And this is why I personally never got used to Pinterest. I have no idea why (and idk if this was merely a browser issue) the descriptions don't seem to always be present when you clicked into whatever you clicked into. Here's the description for the following link: "Here is Sangeeta Reding, who casts in a lot of Pakistani and Indian roles. The eyes are not retouched, those are all her own. Crazy reflections." (https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/521854675541062822) But yeah, please consider taking a look at the linked photoshoot, I really do think it looks like the same actress. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 03:58, March 2, 2019 (UTC) ::Great find! She does indeed seem to be the actress that plays this teacher. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 04:36, March 2, 2019 (UTC) :::Okay, cool. I think the only thing that's a bit remotely shady, is that, when I Googled "Wizard Teacher Camelia" (with the 2 "s; because without it, I'm not finding anything relevant), the only result was Reding's Mandy profile; I'm like confused why that would be the only place to ever have documentation on it should it be legit. Just rewatched the showreel though, and I think comparing it to the Sybill Trelawney deleted scene, Reding's definitely the actress. The next question would be whether or not to take the "Camelia" claim seriously? =D :::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 05:38, March 2, 2019 (UTC) ::::Double yes! Belatedly found her Spotlight profile https://www.spotlight.com/4411-3427-3107 (Not sure why Google s*cks at this when searching "Sangeeta Reding site:spotlight.com" showed no result.) Anyhow, on Spotlight, she is in fact credited for GOF along with the other films. It also has more photoshoots of her. The only downside is that she is only credited as "Wizard Teacher" as opposed to "Wizard Teacher Camelia". ::::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 09:48, March 2, 2019 (UTC) :::::I won't pretend to have any knowledge on the subject: how reliable is Mandy.com? Are those official professional profiles? If so, then I think it would be fine to rename this "Camelia"; if not, perhaps it should just be mentioned in the "Behind the scenes" section? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:06, March 2, 2019 (UTC) ::::::I can't pretend either. D; I'm not sure if I'm just too trusting and gullible, but their About Us page is pretty compelling; sample opening paragraphs and company timeline infographic: "We are the world’s largest creative community of actors, film and TV crew, theatre professionals, child actors, voiceover artists, dancers, singers, musicians, models and extras. We empower professionals to find work in TV studios, on movie sets, in training institutions, events, concert halls, theatre companies and art collectives. We help cast commercials, link art directors with cinematographers, and bring lighting designers to dark stages. We support our members as they promote themselves and network across the arts and media industries." (timeline image); IDK if this would help the matter on recognition, but they were previously "Casting Call Pro" (and a few other "Pro"s). I believe the full domain change happened around 2018, (according to the graph presented by Wayback Machine there's no new URLs for castingcallpro.com after 2017) this is what castingcallpro.com's more recent homepage originally looked like. So any link to "Casting Call Pro", if not archived, is redirected to "Mandy", and there's quite a few on this Wiki. Personally, I thought the old site name just automatically gave the impression that they are legit lol. (I'm bringing this up because perhaps "Casting Call Pro" would ring a bell, if not, owells xP) --Sammm✦✧(talk) 18:42, March 2, 2019 (UTC) Bump. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 03:14, December 30, 2019 (UTC) : I feel like the two independent sources would at any rate support renaming the page Wizard Teacher. But I'm prepared to trust "Camelia", personally. --Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 11:03, December 30, 2019 (UTC)